barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Season 15
Bring back more discontinued Barney songs *Bring back the full 1992 lyrics of The Barney Theme Song, and use the same version from "Barney's Colorful World". *Bring back the same version of "I Love You" from "Come On Over To Barney's House". *Bring back the Season 6 Barney doll, and the Season 6 Barney costumes. *Bring back the Season 6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. *Bring back Bob West as the voice of Barney again, and David Joyner also returning as Barney's costume performer. But first, have Duncan Brannan as Barney's voice actor for 2 brand new home videos. *Bring back Jeff Ayers as Baby Bop's costume performer. *Bring back Jeff Brooks as BJ's costume performer. *Bring back the second generation sets, but re-image them. Kinda like how Sonic Generations re-images old levels. *Bring back The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag *Bring back Scooter & Miss Etta, Professor Tinkerputt, the original Mother Goose costume, with the lady that played her in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", Ms. Kepler, Mr. Boyd, & Stella The Storyteller. *And when Barney reaches his 30th anniversary, it should also be another reunion video, and a clip show with alot of classic Barney clips, and The Backyard Gang ones. *It should be a mix of Bob Singleton and Joe Phillips as the musical directors. Basically, I want the Barney series to go back to the way it was in the 90's, way before HIT Entertainment ruined it. 00:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I HIGHLY doubt that they would bring back Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's costumes and voices, bring back Bob West, or Duncan Brannon's voice, or Baby Bop and BJ's costume performers, or the school sets, Adventure Screen, Barney Bag, Scooter, Miss Etta, Ms. Kepler, Mr. Boyd, Stella the Storyteller. But they have been bringing back some old songs. "It's Twinkle Time" returned in "A Very Merry Christmas", but maybe bring back the full Barney Theme Song, just maybe, and a nice idea for the 30th anniversery. Good news is that HIT is going to a new company, Mattel. Let's hope they can keep this franchise alive, and bring back more classic songs, etc. BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan (talk) 01:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan July 21, 2012 (BTW, today is July 21, not July 22). I surely hope they bring back ''Barney & Friends ''for a January of 2013's. I enjoyed Barney when I was younger. I still do now. Would any of you know about any Season 15 episodes? Wiggly Music is Back (talk) 05:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I know this sounds crazy, but HIT Entertainment told me personally that there won't be a Season 15 at all. I guess Barney's done for, then. But they are still releasing new DVDs (Episode Videos) and its still airing on Sprout, so Barney isn't entirely over yet.BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan July 7, 2013 I think the main reason that there won't be Season 15... it's because of what Season 14 went. Rodney16 (talk) 19:36, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you know ANYTHING!? They stopped making Barney due to financial issues! Mitch (talk) 20:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)